An automotive disc brake has a brake caliper that forces one or more brake pads against a rotor to slow or stop an automobile. Sometimes contact between the brake pads and the rotor generates brake squeal, and sometimes the brake pads are worn unevenly over time. One example effect is a so-called spragging where a leading end portion of the brake pad contacts the rotor before a trailing end portion does, and the disc brake may consequently squeal and wear unevenly.